


From last to first

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol finally gets to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From last to first

**Author's Note:**

> just a side not for those who don't know, P.E is basically stands for physical education e.g gym. It's a lesson that I take at school and this story is pretty much based on my P.E experience as I always get chosen last.
> 
> This isn't the best fic I've written but I hope y'all enjoy dis.
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> Feedback is always nice, so feel free to leave a comment.

"I have absolutely no skill when it comes to P.E and that's why I'm picked last and it hurts me and that's why I hate it" Hansol whines to Soonyoung, as they navigate their way through the school corridor.

"You're not that bad Hansol" Soonyoung says, "I suppose it's because you're not that popular"

Hansol whacks Soonyoung on the arm, "Thanks best friend"

Soonyoung grins at him and because he's not looking where he's going, he ends up bumping into someone.

Hansol snorts at him as Soonyoung apologises profusely to Jihoon, (the person he'd just bumped into), because Soonyoung does not want to die young.

____________________________________________________________

 

It's P.E and they're all lined up facing the two team captains for this lesson, Wonwoo and Mingyu. Hansol knows how this is going to go, he knows that he is going to be picked last again.

"Don't sweat it" Soonyoung whispers in his ear, "You'll survive "

Hansol leans into Soonyoung, "You don't know the feeling of getting-"

"Hansol" a deep voice calls.

Hansol tears his eyes away from the side of Soonyoung's face and over to Wonwoo, who apparently, just called his name. He points at himself to confirm it and he hears his best friend snort beside him.

"Yeah, you" 

Hansol steps forward and walks to stand behind Wonwoo. For the first time, he's been picked first. He can see Soonyoung giving him the thumbs up and Hansol replies with the middle finger.

_____________________________________________________________________

On Wonwoo's team is Hansol, Seokmin, Seumgcheol, Seungkwan and Jisoo. Hansol has never spoken to anyone, so he's awkwardly standing to the side as the rest of them talk about how to beat the other team at the game of bench ball their about to play. 

Wonwoo notices Hansol standing on his own, swaying nervously. 

"Oi" he calls, "Hansol"

Hansol's head snaps up and his eyes connect with Wonwoo, "Uh.."  
"You're apart of this team, so get yourself over here"

Hansol can feel his face burning red as he walks over to his teammates that are all huddled in a circle. Wonwoo sticks his arm out, ushering for Hansol to slip under it, he complies. The weight of Wonwoo's arm on his shoulder is making his chest tighten and cheeks grow even redder.

"Alright, as I'm the tallest here, I'll go on the bench" Wonwoo says and everyone nods along, "I want Seokmin and Jisoo to be the defenders and Hansol, Seungcheol and Seungkwan to get themselves on the bench as soon as possible"

Wonwoo looks directly at Hansol, "You think you can do that?"

He hears Seungcheol snort.

"Of course I can"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hansol shows everyone how it's done. It take him less then ten seconds to get himself on the bench during their first game against the other team and he marvels at the sight of a confused looking Seungcheol.

Wonwoo patts his back when he joins him on the bench, "That was surprising"  
Hansol nods, "Well, I don't get the chance to show off seeing as everyone deems me irrelevant"

Wonwoo smiles, "Looks like I made a good choice at choosing you then"  
Hansol spots Seungcheol throwing a ball at them and he successfully catches it, he drops it.

"That, you did"  
__________________________________________________________________________________

They won the first game, the second and they're currently on their third game. Hansol yet again, finds himself to be the first player of their team to get on the bench.

"We're winning this because of you, you know" Wonwoo says, his eye's trained onSeungkwan who's just got himself a ball.

Hansol can feel himself go red again and it's embarrassing at how easily he blushes.

"What made you pick me?"

"I just felt like for once, you should be picked first"

Hansol feels his chest tighten again, "Thanks, for er, picking me"

Something flashes in Wonwoo's eyes but it passes to quickly for Hansol to register it. 

Mingyu successfully blocks them from catching a ball and Wonwoo, being Mingyu's best friend, kicks him in the back of the leg. Hansol notices the murderous look that Junhui is throwing Wonwoo.

A few minutes after that incident, Junhui goes behind the bench Hansol and Wonwoo are standing on, to collect a ball and 'accidentally' knocks Wonwoo of the bench.

Hansol can't help the snort he lets out. Wonwoo looks up from him, from where he's sprawled out on the floor, a fond smile on his face which is directed at Hansol.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

P.E has ended and for the first time in forever, Hansol had actually enjoyed himself. 

"You had the biggest, goofiest, smile on your face throughout the whole lesson" Soonyoung comments which earns him a nudge from Hansol, "And I could pratically see shoujo hearts, shinning in-"  
"Excuse me"

It's Wonwoo and he's wormed himself in-between Soonyoung and Hansol, "I need to borrow Hansol for a moment"

Soonyoung is grinning, ear from ear, "He's all yours"

He walks away.

"What'd you want?"

"To put it simply" Wonwoo starts, "You"

"What?"

"You asked me what I wanted and I just said you"

"You like me?" Hansol sputters

"I like you"

Hansol can't believe it.

"Is that why you chose me to be in your team?"  
"Partly, I didn't like Soonyoung being that close to you, so I offered to be team captain for the first time and take you"  
Hansol can't help the laugh that escapes from his lips.

"So, will you go on a date with me?"

"I don't see why not"


End file.
